Insanity
by RandomWolf12556
Summary: She never wanted to be insane. She never wanted to be dragged into the world of myths and legends. She never wanted to be in love. Yet the Fates are a cruel, messed up, bunch of old ladies. This is her story. OC/OC pairing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Rick does.**

* * *

The_ world is cruel. They hurt me. They will pay. _  
These were the thoughts of a certain young woman. She had been living in a place where no one is judged for who they are. No one cares what you look like, or how you dress. Because everyone dressed the same. No one payed mind to how you looked.  
They were all in gowns. Some wore white jackets and green suits. Others were only there for a small amount of time. They wore clothes the young woman used to wear. She saw them visit some of the inhabitants regularly. No one but the doctors visited her.  
Everyone was kept in certain areas. They we're let out for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and breaks. It was like a 24/7 daycare.  
The young women was no different than most of the inhabitants. Though, one thing set her apart.  
She was sane.  
Well, saner than her friends in the gowns. She was insane, too. Just, she could form thoughts and connection to things her friends could not.  
She plotted on destroying the people who brought her to the breaking point. She, and a handful of the gowned people, were there for attempted suicide.  
Yes. She lived in a psychiatric ward.  
She had arrived when she was 11. She was there for 4 years, 11 months, and 29 days. She was turning 16 that very night. She was on constant suicide watch.  
"Come Marie. Time for bed," said one of the nice doctors, pulling Marie out of her thoughts.  
"Yes, sir." Marie followed obediently to her room.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, Marie?"  
"May I have another blanket?"  
"Why?"  
"Because it's winter, and it's cold in here," Marie replied, with a begging look.  
"Okay, Marie. I'll bring you another blanket," the young man replied sweetly and went to receive a bigger blanket for the small patient.  
Marie dropped the façade when the doctor left. She smiled evilly at the thought of escaping. She heard footsteps, and she put up her mask of innocence when the doctor returned with the extra blanket. The doctor tucked Marie into her bed and made sure she was alright.  
"Here you go, Marie. Better?"  
"Yes, sir. I'm fine, thank you," she replied sweetly.  
The young man patted her on the head and left, turning the lights off as he went. When the door shut on her room, she got up. She grabbed her blankets and sheets and tied them together. Then she opened the window. Even though the doctors were nice, they were pretty stupid sometimes. The doctor forgot to lock her window before he left.  
She was only on the second floor, so it wasn't a huge drop. Her bed, thankfully, was near the window and was grounded. She tied one end of the blanket/sheet rope to the bed post on the end. Then, she threw the makeshift rope out the window.  
She then clambered onto the ledge and grabbed onto the rope. She preceded to shimmy down it all the way to the end, which ended five feet above the ground. She dropped down and started running.  
She prayed to the gods to help her. She had always believed in the Greek gods. **They** bullied her for it. She hoped that their souls would rot in the Fields of Punishment for what they did to her. By the time she was nearing the woods near the hospital, when she heard an alarm. Hmm. _Seems they found out I went missing._ Marie chuckled and reached the woods.  
She wandered until she found the clearing with her secret bunker. She searched the clearing until she found the hollowed out boulder. She opened it and climbed down. When she reached the bottom, she looked around. She went into her "room" and grabbed her spare set of clothes.  
Once she changed, she grabbed her backpack, stolen food, water bottles, a change of clothes, and favorite necklace.

She climbed back up to the surface world. Marie hid the entrance once again. Then, she ran. She had decided to create a new identity. Her other self agreed.

That was the birth of Alex and Wolf Smith.

* * *

**Review! Please.**


	2. Wolf

**Insanity**

**This is my first fic, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Or anything of Rick Riordon's. Sadly. :(**

* * *

She woke to the sound of something very heavy coming her way. **_THUD!_** _**THUD! THUD!**_ She stood up and got her dagger. She smiled as a hellhound burst through the door of the abandoned warehouse. Her smile unnerved the beast for a second, then it kept running towards its prey. The smile of the teen was one of an insane person.

The girl ran to met the hellhound running and jumped. She twisted in midair and landed on the thing. She dug her incredibly long nails into the beast's head and ripped them backwards. The thing howled in pain. The insane girl growled with pleasure as the blood stained her clothes red. She jumped off the dead hellhound as it started to dissolve. She licked her hands clean of blood and retrieved her dagger. She had dropped it in favor of her nails, which were painted red with Celestial Bronze flecks in the paint.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the warehouse. She looked around and decided to head in a seemingly random direction. She passed by McDonalds and her stomach growled. She knew she had to eat, so she went in. She ordered a BigMac and paid with money she collected off the streets. She was about to take a bite, when she noticed three people staring at her. They looked to be around 17, about a year older than her. They looked different than everyone else.

One had a mess of raven black hair and sea green eyes. He held a ballpoint pen in his hand. He wore a green shirt and baggy jeans. His gaze wandered to her clothes and saw the dried blood on them. The green orbs seemed to look at her with suspicion and pity.

The second one had curly blonde hair and storm gray eyes. The girl noticed she had a bronze dagger strapped to the blonde's waist. She was staring at the girl as if examining her and formulating a plan on how to talk to her.

The third one was a pale boy wearing a rasta cap and had curly brown hair. He was fidgeting and looking around nervously. She saw his shoe fall off and saw his concealed hoof. She figured he was a satyr or a monster.

The blonde told the boys something and they got up. They headed over to the young girl. She took a bite of her burger and chewed slowly, always watching the trio walk over to her. Something about the gleam in the girl's eyes set the group on edge. They stood in front of her now. She swallowed her food and grinned creepily at the three.

The blonde cleared her throat and said, "Hello, I'm Annabeth, and the two behind me are Percy and Grover." She gestured to green eyes first, then the satry. The young girl's smile grew. She quickly finished her burger, then stood up.

" 'Ellow! I'm Wolf. What are you two and the satry doing here?" She asked. The three were shocked, then Percy asked, "How did you know Grover was a satry?"

Her smile shrank a bit, but then she broke out laughing. That startled everyone around the four teenagers. It was becoming quite obvious that this girl was insane. "You didn't notice that Grover's shoe fell off earlier? Oh well, I guess you guys are here to take me to Camp Half-Blood, right? Dad told me someone would come and find me." she said this incredibly fast.

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, she stopped. She breathed in deeply and smiled that insane smile of hers. She looked outside into the shadows of a nearby alley. She ran out of the restaurant and stopped in front of the alleyway.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are hellhound," she sang. Just as Annabeth, Percy, and Grover came running out of McD's, a hellhound jumped out at Wolf. She cackled and jumped to meet the monster.

Annabeth unsheathed her dagger, while Percy uncapped Riptide. They were about to jump in, when Wolf sunk her teeth and nails into the beast. She drew her nails back in a ripping motion, and tore off a chunk of flesh from the poor monster with her teeth. Blood spewed everywhere and Wolf just growled in pleasure. The monster whimpered pitifully and backed up. Wolf got a dagger from her backpack and stabbed the monster in the head.

"Yes! Second one this morning," she exclaimed.

The three now stared at her in surprise. It was like they were looking at her in a different light.

"Umm, what just happened?"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. NO FLAMES! This is my first fic. I need another OC for this story. Please send one in with;**

**Name:**

**Godly Parent: **

**Powers:**

**Weapon of Choice: **

**Appearance: **

**Backstory:**

**NO GARY-STUS OR MARY-SUES! I MEAN IT!**


End file.
